


safe with you

by ghostingyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Im sleep deprived, M/M, One Shot, They're gay your honor, Why Did I Write This?, beomgyu tsundere at some point, beomjun are in love, bro i want a gf, cheesy too?, cute nicknames?, lots of kisses, no seriously how do you tag, pls dont read oml im embarrassed, this is v short, uh its raining?, uh yeonjun is a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostingyu/pseuds/ghostingyu
Summary: in which yeonjun is scared of thunder so he seeks comfort from his boyfriend beomgyu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating this short one shot to my safe place, lin ♡
> 
> welp, beomjun gay

it was another cold november day, it was raining and sky was growling. beomgyu pulled out his phone as he woke up due to the loud thunder that was closer to some kind of mythical creature screaming, the lightning was so bright that the dorm shone as if it was revealing the little secrets hidden. he blamed himself for playing too many video games with soobin. he scrolled through the many tweets that filled his timeline, bored and tired. soobin, his roommate, had already left the room to sleep with the two maknaes leaving beomgyu alone, not that he minded it.

the dorm was quiet and it felt empty, the wind playing it's own song as the trees danced to its melody. beomgyu didnt mind any of this, he found it quite magical. a bit after watching a random video that popped up on his timeline he turned off his phone and tossed it aside, feeling sleepy. as he closed his eyes and his eyelashes touched his skin he heard a soft knock on his room's door. he sat up, a little confused on who might visit him at this hour. his confusion didnt last long before the door was opened slowly revealing yeonjun hugging a pillow with a pout. beomgyu mentally slapped himself for not remembering how much yeonjun hates those kinda days and that he's usually scared of the thunder. with a soft sigh, beomgyu patted the empty spot next to him to which yeonjun immediately waddled towards the bed and sat down where beomgyu told him to. "hey bomu.." yeonjun whispered before laying down next to beomgyu who pulled him closer, caressing his hair.

"hey darling" beomgyu whispered back, a little smile forming on his lips. yeonjun was a bit upset by his childish self and for being scared of the thunder like a 5 years old kid. the younger knowing how his boyfriend usually overthinks the little stuff so with a little chuckle he pecked yeonjun's head then whispered some compliments in his ear as if he could read what went on in his boyfriend's mind. "little yeonnie, it's okay I promise, we all have our own fears and that's normal. but look at the good side of this, we got to cuddle, I missed being this close to you" beomgyu smiled as he murmured, running his hand through yeonjun's pink fluffy long hair as the latter clutched into beomgyu's shirt, shaking a little as the thunder grew louder. a distraction, that's what yeonjun mostly needed at the moment and beomgyu knew it. he pulled away slowly, letting his fingers slide through yeonjun's cheek, feeling the soft skin of his scared boyfriend. "I'll always be here for you, hm?" beomgyu said, staring into yeonjun's eyes. he leaned in slowly, keeping the eye contact, "you're so pretty, jjuni" yeonjun hummed, a soft blush wearing his cheeks like a pink dress on a little girl. the black haired boy smiled at the sight of his flustered lover, he loved it when yeonjun blushed and when he smiled. when he laughed, cried and frowned. it was all a reminder that he's real and alive, by his side. kissing, cuddling, hugging, singing and dancing together even sharing a meal was another lovely thing that kept beomgyu aware of his relationship with yeonjun. just a simple touch was enough to remind him of the precious moments he's spent with yeonjun and helped him keep on doing his best to make his boyfriend the happiest.

their lips finally touched, they were barely touching actually. that was the whole point, beomgyu wanted their breathe to unite and and for yeonjun's shakey one to relax. it didn't take long beofre yeonjun began breathing the same way beomgyu did, he was desperate to feel the warmth of beomgyu's lips on his.

he did his best to make beomgyu proud of him, always, so he didnt want for a mere thunder to hold him back from doing so. his arms were still wrapped around beomgyu's small waist, eyes closed and trying to focus on the younger boy's breath and heartbeat, ignoring the loud wind howling outside. a few minutes passed and beomgyu hasn't moved yet neither did yeonjun, the older was aware that beomgyu was only teasing him at this point because lf the sly smile that he had on his face. "just kiss me already, idiot" yeonjun whispered, shyly. "as you wish, my prince" beomgyu finally pressed his lips against yeonjun's, taking his full bottom lip in between his rosy ones. yeonjun was melting under beomgyu's soft touch and hungry kiss, the way his fingers brushed against his skin and the way his lips, which tatsed like marshmallows, were gently biting his own lip. he was going insane, he no longer could hear anything or feel anything anymore, anything that wasn't related to beomgyu had completely left his mind, everything related to his lover was roaming his head.

nothing in the atmosphere screamed winter, it was as if november turned into june, having hot and calm nights. the two boys kissing like their lives depended on it, only getting desperate to deepen the kiss every second, not getting enough. thunder struck once again as they finally pulled away, panting. they definitely didn't leave a room during that kiss for one bit of air to creep into their lungs nor out. yeonjun smiled at his lover, giggling a bit as he looked at the mess, the pretty mess, he became. "be honest beomgyu, are you in love with me?" the mentioned boy rolled his eyes with a smile he couldnt hide and lightly hit yeonjun's head "you wish, prince" 

the older pulled himself close to beomgyu's chest and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back as if he was comforting him but whispering sarcastically "that's so sad, princess" if yeonjun said he wasn't expecting the next playful slap then he'd be lying, letting out a chuckle before looking up at beomgyu again with the most endearing, loving and sincere eyes. "I love you, my precious sunshine. thank you for being my home" the younger boy's features softened and couldn't help but set his pride aside for a moment before muttering a few words to his boyfriend "I love you too, darling. thank you for never leaving my side" it was a little touching to yeonjun. he always loved it when beomgyu blurted out sweet things about or to him.

yet again, they locked lips but it lasted longer this time, as if they forgot the key to separate them. their lips danced to the sound of rain, getting a bit deeper when the wind hits the windows harshly. they made sure to keep their kiss slow and loving, expressing their unspoken feelings and words. 

not so long after they pulled away, even tho beomgyu hasn't gotten enough of yeonjun's chocolate like lips, and went back to warming each other's bodies, cuddling, yeonjun fell asleep. beomgyu was humming an unfamiliar melody to the pink haired boy, a melody that soon would become a song that would no longer stay unfamiliar as the members of his group would be recording. the lyrics that beomgyu worked hard on to express everything that his pride didn't let him do. the lyrics that showed how much he loved the boy that was sleeping in his arms, loving even his little flaws.

beomgyu was so greatful for yeonjun, the boy who gave him hope to go on, his inspiration and his happy little pill. "I love you even in the darkest nights and the coldest days. I love you when you're by my side and when you're far away. I love you when you smile and cry, I love you and I'll never let you down" with the last word he whispered he closed his eyes, drifting into dreamland where he met his lover one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this.


End file.
